The present invention relates generally to telecommunications connectors and to methods for assembling telecommunications connectors.
Modular connectors such as modular plugs and modular jacks are commonly used in the telecommunications industry. FIG. 21 illustrates an exemplary modular connector 20 (e.g., an RJ 45 connector). The connector includes eight contacts (e.g., springs) numbered 1 to 8. The eight contacts form four separate circuits or pairs for conveying twisted pair (e.g., tip and ring) signals. FIG. 21 shows a conventional pairing configuration in which springs 4 and 5 form a first circuit, springs 3 and 6 form a second circuit, springs 1 and 2 form a third circuit, and springs 7 and 8 form a fourth circuit.
Crosstalk can be a significant source of interference in telecommunications systems. Crosstalk is typically caused by the unintentional transfer of energy from one signal pair to another. Commonly, the transfer of energy is caused by inductive or capacitive coupling between the conductors of different circuits. Crosstalk is particularly problematic in modular connectors because of the close spacing of the springs.
To reduce crosstalk, a variety of spring configurations have been developed. Often, the spring shapes are quite complicated and the springs can be difficult to assemble and maintain in the desired orientations suitable for reducing crosstalk. Ease of assembly and compactness of design of the modular jacks are desired. What is needed is an improved modular jack and method for assembling contact springs in a telecommunications connector.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an insert assembly for a jack for use with a plug having plug contacts, the insert assembly including a circuit board, a contact spring insert, and an insulation displacement terminal insert. The contact spring insert includes a plurality of contact springs including tips for electrically connecting to the circuit board. The insulation displacement terminal insert includes a plurality of insulation displacement terminals including tips for electrically connecting to the circuit board. The insulation displacement terminal insert is positioned adjacent to the contact spring insert, and both inserts are positioned adjacent to the circuit board during assembly.
A method for assembling an insert assembly for a jack includes providing a circuit board, a contact spring insert with spring tips, and an insulation displacement terminal insert with terminal tips. The contact spring insert is positioned between the insulation displacement terminal insert and the circuit board, with the spring tips and the terminal tips positioned adjacent to the circuit board. The method further includes the step of permanently electrically connecting the tips to the circuit board. One preferred method of connecting includes a soldering operation. The method further preferably includes slidably mounting the insert assembly into a jack housing to form a telecommunications jack.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.